Fiona Carner
Adria Gordo is a Human of the Gordo Family of Highland Barons who after taking up the mantle of Highland Baroness of Snowright forced herself to marry Darius Draco; the son of Blood Baron Terrad Draco to save her people from the Vampire War. She later became a Vampire which she came to accept and worked as a leading Blood Baron for Snowright under the Blood Regime and Mistress to Terrad Draco. Biography Adria Gordo was born in the year 142PD to her father Leon Gordo and her mother Grace Gordo, when she was only a baby her grandfather Jessak Gordo passed away of fever, leaving the mantle of Highland Baron to her father. Adria had 2 brothers being twins born 2 years after her named Jessak II and Vitic, since Adria was the oldest of the Gordos it was her duty to take the position of the Heir of Snowright so that when her father passed on she would govern the town and the Gordo’s piece of the Highland Pass. Childhood Adria grew up under heavy learning within Snowright by her mother, Grace Gordo believed that teaching the Heir of Snowright and the potential successor of Leon Gordo the right and wrong choices and to do what was best for her people rather than herself. Adria grew tired of her studies quite early but she was committed to showing her mother what she was made off, when Adria was not within her lessons she would tease her 2 younger brothers or generally cause harmless mischief across the town. Adria always wanted to see the rest of her homeland but her mother would not allow her to leave the town at such a young age, she pleaded month upon month to her father to allow her to accompany him to the highland summit, he loved her enthusiasm and tenacity but he remains stubborn saying that he would take him to the Baron Summit when she reached 13, whilst in the meantime, she continued her torturing teachings with her mother, she took up reading the history of the land from the books within her town’s library and even tries learning Dasern. Upon reaching 13, Adria readmitted her request to her father, pleading that she had awaited like he said until the appropriate age. Leon agreed and as per there agreement Adria accompanied her father to the Mid Fall Baron Summit of 155PD. This was the first time Adria had left her town, the Summit was being held this at the City Tewe which lied half a day’s journey by carriage to the North West. There she came upon another city with her own eyes and not a book or word of tongue. She entered the Tower of Tewe along with her father and made an attendance within the Baron Summit, where she met Terrad Draco and his son Darius Draco, Arnold Von Transfer and his son Bruticus Transfer and Richard Tenkark and his daughter Melisa Tenkark References *http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs11/i/2006/175/d/7/Noblewoman_2_by_Astaviech.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Highland Barons Category:Snowright Category:Gordo Family Category:Blood Barons Category:Highlanders